


Hurting (part 2)

by Haechannieislife



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Sexual Abuse, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 22:24:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haechannieislife/pseuds/Haechannieislife
Summary: A sequel to Hurting ( https://archiveofourown.org/works/11392098 )I would recommend reading the first part of this, otherwise you might get quite confused.





	Hurting (part 2)

The past few days have been difficult to say the least. Telling the company was hard, especially as Donghyuk was forced to recount his experiences numerous times. It was hard to hear for definite, but at least it meant that we have been able to give him the appropriate support. Management are planning on organising some therapy for him, just as a precaution. He seems to be doing ok right now, but that doesn’t stop everyone getting a bit overprotective, of all the dream kids but especially Hyukkie. I’ve found myself doing it, randomly pulling one of them into a hug. I guess there is that lingering guilt of not being able to protect Donghyuk, and of putting the others into a position where they could've gotten hurt. It’s difficult because it’s not just that they’re the youngest members of the band, they’re underage. Even if technically the managers are their guardians, we still feel responsible for them. I know Taeyong’s taken it very hard, as the leader he feels even more at fault. We’ve all tried to reassure him, Donghyuk included, but although he keeps a brave face on I know he’s hurting. 

I’m in the living room with Tayongie, Taeill and Doyoung when Sicheng enters. He has a look of worry on his face however, and my curiosity is further piqued when I spot Chenle trailing behind, clutching onto the elders t-shirt. We look at the pair in confusion, but Sicheng is quick to break the silence by saying that Chenle has something he needs to tell us. He then gently pushes the younger forward to stand in front of him. My confusion is replaced by serious concern when I spot the teary eyes and wobbling bottom lip, this can’t be good. Eyes downcast, he tells us “the man who hurt Donghyukkie Hyung, he hurt me too.” I wish I could say I was surprised, but what else could it of been? Instead I just feel even guiltier. Taeyong, however, is quick to jump up, coming forward to stand directly in front of Chenle, “do you mean Chulsoo?” he asks gently. A nod is the only reply given. “Why didn’t you say anything when we asked you baby?” “I didn’t know how to, I didn’t really understand what you asked.” His tears finally spill over, “I’m sorry,” he tells the room, visibly upset. “Hey, it’s ok baby,” Taeill is quick to reassure him, “did we not explain it properly to you?” He shakes his head in response. “I’m so sorry sweetheart,” Taeill apologises as he pulls him into a hug. 

“There’s more,” Sicheng cuts in, sounding aged in a way he shouldn’t. “Chulsoo made him give him oral sex.” Silence. All I can process is the feeling of pure hatred running through my veins. I thought I could never feel angrier than I did when I found out about Donghyuk, but I’ve proved myself wrong. Not that this means that Donghyuk’s suffering is invalid at all, but this is a new low for our now ex manager. “He didn’t know how to tell anyone in Korean, it was only when he asked me why Donghyuk kept on crying that I realised he didn’t really know what was going on,” Sicheng goes on to add, snapping me out of my thoughts. I reach for Chenle, pulling him onto my lap,not dissimilar to the way I held Donghyuk a few nights back. He seems content to snuggle into me, letting out a few tears into my chest. I simply stroke his hair, trying to provide some sort of comfort to the poor boy. We all end up seated on the sofas, the youngest fast asleep in my arms. Doyoung has an arm around Sicheng, who’s now in tears as he tells us “he told me what happened in explicit detail, now I know how you two [gesturing to myself and Taeyong} must have felt when you had to accompany Donghyukkie to the company.” “This is such a mess, do you think it’s worth asking Renjun again?” Taeill asks the group. “I mean his Korean is pretty good, but there’s no harm in asking again, maybe we should ask them all just to be sure?” Taeyong chimes in. “Yeah that’s probably for the best, Sicheng do you mind asking Renjun later this evening?” I ask. “Of course not, I just can’t believe this has happened. Also it might be worth letting him know that no one blames him when he wakes up.” “Of course we will, but why?” I reply. “He feels guilty that he didn’t say anything when it happened. He blames himself for Donghyuk getting assaulted.” “That poor baby,” Taeyong mutters, looking over at the two of us. “Especially you Hyung, and Johnny Hyung. I guess because you two took charge of the situation, and are quite close to Donghyuk. He’s scared you’ll secretly be angry at him. It took a lot of convincing to get him to come and tell you all.” How on earth could he think I’d be angry at him? My arms tighten automatically around the sleeping boy as I tell Sicheng, “of course we’ll tell him later, thanks for giving us the heads up. After a few minutes, Sicheng heads off to locate Renjun, and Taeyong remembers that we need to inform the company. The room slowly clears as the other two decide to go and find the other dream members, get the inevitable out of the way. In the end I just clutch Chenle closer, letting my eyes fall shut.


End file.
